


Shin Megami Tensei- new age demons

by camharkness



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camharkness/pseuds/camharkness
Summary: cam woke up from a strange dream, going to school, thinking it's going to be a normal day, but something is wrong. something big.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- sleeping, yet sleepless.   
A young teen walked through red coradoors, or, he was forced through them. He was stopped at a big door.   
“Only those who are worthy may pass through here. Say your name, to prove you are worthy.”   
The teen spoke up. “Cam. my name is cam.”   
“So, that's your name? You may pass.” cam was forced through the door after it opened, there was another teen strapped to a cross.   
“Say his name to save him. He is strong, but naive.”   
Cam stared at the blue outline of a person. “Lucas.” cam was shocked, he had never met a lucas before, yet he knew that this guy named that.   
Lucas fell from the cross and looked up at cam. “Huh? Who are you? You saved me? Thanks.” lucas and cam were forced further down the halls, there was a demon sitting on another teen. “Say his name to save him. He’s weak. But has a lot of potential.”   
“Gale.” cam said. Gale stood up.   
“Huh? Aw man you woke me up. And i was having such a nice dream too.” 

 

“Cam how long are you gonna sleep for? You’re gonna be late for school!”   
Cam shot awake, looking around his room. He got up and got himself ready for school.   
He went down stairs, his little sister and mom were sitting at the kitchen table. “Hey guys, i had the weirdest dream last night.”   
“Yeah i know. We heard you all night long, you said your name and two others names.” his mom said handing him money for lunch, cam took it and a piece of toast and ran out of the house just in time to catch the bus. He sat down next to his best friend alice.   
“Hey alice, i’m so not ready for today, i had this weird dream.”   
“Huh?” alice said confused. “Like a nightmare?”   
“No, i’m used to having those, this one. Was weird. Do you know a lucas? Or a gale?”   
“Uh, no. don’t know either of them.” alice said. “That sure is one weird dream.”  
Cam went on to explain the rest of the dream. The bus stopped at their high school and they got off the bus. They walked into school, cam’s hair on the back of his neck stood up, something was off. Cam got into his backpack and pulled out his comp and put it on his arm.   
“Do you bring that every day?”   
“Yeah.” cam said, he looked around anxiously. He studied the movements of all of the students around him. Staring wide eyed at one of the students   
“Cam, calm down. Everything is-” cam turned alice, pointing at the student who was pulling out a gun. Cam pushed alice out of the way before the student could shoot. Cam hit the wall, his eyes started to close, he could hear the screams of the other students, of alice, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2- do you want to die?

Alice shook cam while crying. “Cam! Cam come on!” she placed her head on his chest and started crying. “This can’t be it…. Come on…” 

 

“Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?”   
“I...i want to live… i’m not ready to die…”  
“Alright. I see you have a strong will to live, you’ll get one more chance.” cam’s comp lit up. 

Alice turned and looked at it. “H-huh?” cam’s body healed, he opened his eyes and started to sit up. “CAM!?” alice hugged cam tightly, tears running down her face.   
“Ow, be careful. What happened?”   
“Y-you… died…” alice said wiping tears from her eye.   
“So… that wasn’t a dream…” he stood up, then demon dog growled at him. “What is that!?”   
“Man, humans like you are weak, i can’t wait to eat you up!”   
Cam’s comp lit up again, he looked down at it. He nodded, he started running at the cerberus.   
“Cam no!” alice yelled, being frozen in place. Cam fought with the demon, taking a few hits in the process, eventually he beat it. He was bleeding and panting.   
“You’re no weak human, i respect you. I’ll be ready for when you need me.” it jumped and digitised into cam’s comp.   
“Cam why on earth did you do that!?”   
“I don’t know. I just. Did it. I knew i could win. It didn’t hurt that much. Somehow.” he looked down at his comp. “Maybe it was this thing.” there was an explosion outside, “what was that!?” cam yelled, him and alice ran outside, the roads were destroyed, cars blown up, bodies everywhere.   
Alice put her hands over her mouth. “H-h-how on earth did this happen…?” she stuttered.   
Cam looked around and gasped. “Mom and sarah….”   
“What…?”   
“MOM AND SARAH! I NEED TO CHECK ON THEM!” cam started running down the street with alice following close behind.   
“Cam i… i need to check on my parents too…”   
“I’ll check on my parents you check on yours!” cam handed alice a knife and they split up.   
Before cam could reach his house, a bunch of soldiers stopped him. “Hey! Move i need to chek on my family!’  
“Sorry sir, but we have orders to take you into custody.” they grabbed cam, “wait what!? But i didn’t do anything!!!”


	3. Chapter 3- jailbreak, heartache

Cam was thrown very hard to the ground of the cell, the soldiers slammed the door shut and left.   
“Ugh. what the hell!” cam kicked the ground. He sat down on the ground and rested his head against his knees, falling asleep by accident. 

 

He’s back in the land from last night, he’s forced down the same hallway, then he’s stopped in front of a witch, who is trying to sacrifice a girl, “what’s her name? Say her name to save her!”   
“It’s… momo.”   
The girl was dropped and looked at cam, smiling at him. “Thank you cam, but now is not the time that we join each other. We will meet each other again.”

Cam was forced awake by a young teen staring at him. “Hey, are you cam?”   
“Y-yeah?”   
“IT’S ME LUCAS!”   
Cam smiled and hugged him, as if he had just met a long time lost friend. “It’s good to see you in person this time.”   
“Same to you, now, you kept saying momo, do you know her!? She’s my girlfriend, how do you know here!?” lucas asked demandinly.   
“I don’t know her, i mean, i think i’ve met her, i don’t know. It was in that same dream that i had, that, we had.” cam said hugging his knees “i just… i wanna make sure my little sister is okay….”   
Lucas helped cam up “well then, we’ll just have to break out of here and find her.”   
Cam nodded. A doctor came in “hello you two, you guys ready for your surgery?” the doctor opened the door and lucas punched him, cam and lucas ran out of the cell and down the hall, demons appeared all over the place.   
“Shit they’re here too!?” cam yelled. cam and lucas were surrounded, “shit this isn’t good!” cam looked down at his comp. “I need you now!” a white demon dog flew out of the comp, taking out a few demons in the process. “Run master, i’ll hold them off.” cam nodded, him and lucas ran down the hallway, getting to the front door, lucas kicked it open and they ran out. 

 

After running for a few minutes, cam stopped. Lucas turned and looked at him. “Cam? Whats up?”   
“....something is telling me to go there.” cam walked into a shopping district, lucas followed closely behind. They entered into a room, a young man was being beaten. “Hey! Leave him alone!” 

“Huh? Oh, it’s the little jewish boy. Come on guys, we don’t have time to deal with these guys anyway.” all of the people left, cam helped the man up. 

“Are you okay?” cam asked, the man looked up.   
“Y-yeah i’m fine, wait...cam?”   
“Gale?”   
They both hugged. Cam smiled. 

 

After a few minuets of collecting weapons and armor, they left the shopping district, “guys, we need to stop near my house, i need to check on my family.” cam said.   
“That’s fine.” lucas said.   
“Yeah, i hope they’re okay.” gale said.   
“I hope so too, then we need to find alice.” cam started running back to his house, his new friends following him. He ran through the front door and into the living room, his mom was standing in the center of the room.  
“Why hello cam. It’s nice to see you, and you brought home friends too.” his mom said, but she sounded off, cam eyed her, “why don’t you come here and give mama a big hug?”   
“No… no. i’m good.” cam said, reaching for his knife.   
“Ugh, you humans aren’t as dumb as that little girl.” the demon changed from looking like cam’s mom into looking like its self.   
“What little girl….?”   
The demon pointed to behind cam, he turned and saw sarah laying in a pool of her own blood, her neck sliced open. Cam screamed and started crying, dropping to his knees and pulling his little sister’s lifeless body into his arms.   
“I was just about to eat her too right when you ran in.” the demon sighed. “You can join her!”   
Lucas and gale stood in front of cam. “Not if we have anything to say about it!” lucas yelled.   
Gale’s guns blazed, shooting the demon multiple times, but also shooting up the wall, the demon threw itself at gale, but lucas took the hit, stabbing the demon multiple times till it died.   
“Cam…?” gale said, putting his hand on cam’s shoulder.   
“I was too slow…. My little sister is dead… it’s all my fault….” cam was covered in blood, he held his sister closer to him, crying and rocking her, as if it could bring her back.   
“I don’t really know what to say but, don’t feel too bad.” lucas said, gale turned around and glared at lucas.   
“”Don’t feel too bad”!? His family is dead! That’s not what you say to comfort someone after this!”   
“I’m sorry, besides my girlfriend i’ve never had friends, and even then momo never came to me for anything.”   
Everyone went silent, listening to cam singing   
“Just close your eyes… the sun is going down… you’ll be alright…. No one can hurt you now… come morning light…. You and i’ll be safe…. And….sound…..” cam closed sarah’s eyes and continued to sing, each word being filled with tears and sounding painful. Lucas and gale just hung back, letting cam cry as much as he needed too.


	4. Chapter 4-painful days

Cam looked down at the grave that he made for sarah, gale brought him a wet towel and cam got all of the blood off of him. He sighed, wiping the last bit of tears from his eyes. “We need to find alice…. And fast…” gale and lucas nodded. They ran down the street, cam leading the way, when the came across alice’s house, the door was busted open. “SHIT!” cam yelled as he ran inside, blood was all all over the walls and floor, body parts were thrown all over the place. cam frantically checked every door in the house, he finally found alice hiding under her bed. Cam smiled a bit after helping her up. “I’m so glad you’re okay…” cam said.   
Alice hugged him. “Mom and dad….are….” alice started crying.   
Cam patted her back “same with mom and…..sarah….”   
Alice looked right at cam. “Oh cam….. I’m so sorry….”   
“It’s fine…. I’ve already cried as much as my body will let me….”   
Gale “he’s already thrown up 20 times.” alice looked at gale. “Oh, my apologies, my name is gale, and this is lucas, you must be alice.”   
Alice nodded.   
“Come on, we need to get out of here.” cam leaded everyone out. They made their way up to oak park mall, “there's… supplies here i think…” they walked around the whole mall, there was barely anything left, and dead bodies were all over the place. They grabbed what they could, trying to avoid stepping in blood, which was hard because it was everywhere. Suddenly, a Incubus swooped down and grabbed alice, flying off. Alice screamed. “ALICE!” Cam yelled, all 3 of them chased after the Incubus, it landed, and when it did it forced alice’s pants off and forced its way into her,   
“NO STOP!” alice screamed trying to get the Incubus off of her.   
“Get away from her!!!” cam tried to get up to her but the demon caused hands to come out of the ground grabbing cam, lucas, and gale, holding them back.   
“Don’t you kids know, if the beds a rockin, don’t come a knocking!” the Incubus yelled, alice was crying. After the Incubus finished it slit alice’s throat.   
“No!!!!” cam broke out of the hands and ran up, pushing the demon off of alice, blood splattered onto his face, he put his hands on the cut. “Come on alice, please come on! Don’t die!” cam started crying. Alice tried to talk, she put her hand on cam’s hand,then her hand dropped. “Alice…? ALICE!” cam closed alice’s eyes and turned to the Incubus, wiping the blood off of his face. A dark purple and ocean blue ora formed around cam. “I’m going to kill you!” cam ran at the Incubus, pulling out his knife.   
“Cam!” gale yelled.   
“You’re going to get yourself killed!” lucas yelled.   
Cam didn’t listen to them, he cut the Incubus multiple times, every time he did anything a faint silhouette did the same thing as cam, “fuck! You!” cam yelled as he started slicing like crazy. Cam panted and looked at the Incubus.  
“Haha, you didn’t even scratch me-” it started to say as it fell apart, cam cleaned up alice and put her on his back.   
A voice echoed. “Bring her to me. I can save her.”   
“Huh?” lucas said.   
“Should we trust it?” gale said.   
Cam stared at the ground, then looked over his shoulder at his lifeless friend. “I’ve lost enough people….” cam started walking.   
Gale and lucas followed. “Where do we even go?”  
“Come to the other side of town. The broken down hospital.” the voice echoed one last time.


	5. Chapter 5-the world revolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be continued. just give me a bit of time.

As they walked down the road, cam kept alice’s dead body on his back. “We’re gonna bring you back alice…” cam said. Lucas and gale sighed. The road felt like it went on forever, not having cars rushing down it all the time felt weird to them. Cam stopped dead in his tracks and looked down an alleyway, “someone’s crying.” he said. Lucas and gale followed him down the alleyway. “Hey, are you okay?” cam said to the figure hunched over in the corner. It turned around and cam jumped back, dropping alice’s body. “Oh she’s gonna be pissed.” he turned back to the demon that stood up, it was a jester looking demon, it’s mouth was once sewn shut but it ripped it open once again. It’s arms were ripped off. It started laughing. The dark purple and ocean blue ora from earlier appeared around cam once again, the purple ora not being as strong as before, he readied his knife, lucas readies his, gale readied his gun.   
“Chaos! Chaos!” it started spitting out clubs at them. Cam started spinning around, two figures appeared on both sides of him doing the same thing, the clubs were knocked back at the demon. “Oh what fun!”   
Cam ran up, cutting the demon, the figures next to him doing the same motions to the demon. The demon kicked cam, sending him flying backwards. Lucas set his knife on fire and stabbed the demon. “Oh man i’ve never had so much fun! You kids are tiring me out.”   
Cam smiled. “We almost did i-” cam froze. The demon looked up smiling.   
“Just kidding! BYE BYE!”   
Cam fell onto his back. Everything went black, he was falling through darkness, the only ora that was still around him was the blue one. He slammed against the ground and grunted, he stood up and looked around. “This…. Looks like dads place…” cam turned gray as he turned around, seeing a very tall version of his father standing in front of him. He readied his weapon. He was shaking like hell. A silhouette of sarah appeared next to him. “Big brother don’t be scared! I’m with you!”   
Tears started forming in his eyes. He nodded, they started fighting together, his dad threw a shelf at him, cam got hit, sarah turned back “big brother!” she charged at their dad, stabbing him a few times before being hit, her spirit was shattered the second she took the hard blow.   
“SARAH!?” his eyes started glowing, he stood up. “I’LL KILL YOU!” he charged one more time, he jumped, dodging a punch, and ran up to his head, stabbing his eyes out with the knife, then stabbing him in the neck over and over tell he fell backwards, dead. Cam was covered in blood. He screamed at the top of his lunges. 

He quickly sat up, the blue ora was completely gone. Cam looked around, lucas and gale were dodging syths.   
“Shit lucas!” gale yelled as lucas got hit. Cam stood up. He ran at the demon one last time. The knife grew into a sword. He grabbed one of the syths off of the ground and used it to help him kill the demon. He sliced right through the demon.   
“Hahaha… that was… so much fun…. We should play again some time…” the demon started melting. “But next time…. It’ll be your life points that hits…. Zero….”   
Cam was panting, covered in blood, he went over and picked back up alice. “Guys i’m sorry…. This is my fault…”   
“No hun. It’s not.” gale said putting his hand on cam’s shoulder. “You have a strong, big heart. You did the right thing.”   
“Yeah, even though it almost got us killed. Also cam, when you blacked out, that blue thing around you, just shattered, what happened?” lucas asked.   
Cam looked at the ground. “I…..”   
“You don’t have to answer hun, lets go.” gale said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued. just give me some time.


End file.
